


Whispers In The Bunks

by destroya_ah_ah



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Quiet Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroya_ah_ah/pseuds/destroya_ah_ah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Practically ripping my curtain away from its rail, I glanced around frantically for any signs of the other two being awake. My thoughts were racing as I scrambled out of my bunk and pulled myself up to Ray’s as silently as I could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers In The Bunks

Everyone was getting into their own bunks once we’d all decided it was probably sensible to get some sleep. We’d been slobbing about in our pyjama pants and hoodies for ages anyway, staying up pretty late, so it was easy just to pull the hoodies off and crawl into our beds.

“Night, guys.” Ray called, brushing past me, our hands making contact. Frank and Gerard called back from their bunks on the other side of the narrow walkway, curtains already drawn.

“Night.” I said quietly, short of breath from our hands touching. Ray hoisted himself up to the top bunk and smiled down at me for a second before crawling the rest of the way and drawing the curtain.

 

I was left standing there, unable to move. Eventually, I remembered what I was supposed to be doing and folded myself quietly into the lower bunk. I felt myself getting restless before I even pulled the curtain across. It had been too long since Ray and I had been left with the privacy to even hold hands or kiss. We’d kept it from the other two and so far managed to sneak around after shows and make ourselves patient for hotel stays, but it was getting increasingly difficult, not to mention frustrating. I huffed out a sigh and lay on my back with my arms crossed, staring up at the low, concealing ceiling, which I knew Ray was resting on. Drawing patterns in the flat surface above me, I smiled, hoping he could feel them on his chest or his back, through his mattress, whichever way he was lying.

 

Sighing again, I curled up on my side, feeling like any skills in telepathic communication were still confined to my brother and me. Pulling my curtain open again, I stared over at Gerard’s bunk, putting my skills to good use and figuring he was asleep. I could see quite well in the dimness, surprisingly. Frank would normally have his headphones turned up full blast, loud enough to be heard faintly from where I slept, but his music was no longer playing so I guessed he was asleep too.

 

I decided I could make myself quiet enough not to wake anyone and withdrew to my bunk once more. Urgently, I stripped down to my boxers in the cramped space, not bothering with the hassle of taking my t-shirt off. I clamped my lips together to save myself from making any noises, and reached down to palm myself through the thin material, ending up having to bite my lip to eliminate the risk of even a sigh.

 

An idea occurred to me on the spur of the moment. Once it had crossed my mind, it wouldn’t go away. I pressed my hand up to the ceiling of my bunk in thought and took my more occupied one away from my boxers. Practically ripping my curtain away from its rail, I glanced around frantically for any signs of the other two being awake. My thoughts were racing as I scrambled out of my bunk and pulled myself up to Ray’s as silently as I could.

“Ray?” I whispered. He was lying on his back and I placed my hand gently on his shin. Waking up, he rubbed a hand over his face and looked to me with a surprised expression. I crawled in properly and double folded myself to sit between his feet.

“Are the others asleep? What are you doing in here?” His whispering voice rushed over to me. “How did I fall asleep without the cover?” The seriousness washed away from his face and I gave a low chuckle.

 

Opening his arms to me, he broke into a welcoming smile as I crawled to lean over him. We kissed for a moment and I got him to lift his head up so I could sweep his hair out from under it and splay the gorgeous curls out over the pillow.

“So, why _are_ you here?” He asked, voice as quiet as it could possibly get. Still held up by my arms, I took my time lowering my hips down.

“I need your help.” I told him, looking him in the eye in case the message downstairs didn’t register.

“Mikey Way.” He chided, laughing airily while I kissed his neck and he lifted my t-shirt up to rub my back. Plunging his hands into the back of my boxers, he grabbed my ass, making me gasp. I bit my lip, cursing internally. “Dude, we can’t.” His voice had gone back to whispers. “What if they hear us? Are you sure they’re aslee–” I stopped him by putting a finger to his lips.

“Shush.” I whispered back. “We’re here now…and I don’t think _this_ is going away, if you can’t already tell.” Really hoping to persuade him, I kissed him again and rolled my hips forward. He breathed out heavily, hands sliding up my back again before his arms locked themselves tightly around my waist.

“Okay, you win.” He murmured, close to my ear. I shivered. “We’ve gotta be quiet though; I know what you’re like.” He gave a knowing chuckle.

“We both know you’re louder.” I hummed.

 

Moving my shoulders back to press up at the ceiling of the bunk, I created enough space for Ray to lift his hips and it was a joint effort to wriggle his legs out of his pants. We were both left in the same state then: t-shirts, boxers, and major boners. I pressed down again, being more free and passionate with kissing, and I pushed his shirt up a bit like he had with me. Ray’s hands found their way into the back of my boxers once more and they slid round to the front, tugging the elastic down. Knowing we didn’t have much room to do a lot, I pulled at the front of his boxers too and stroked his dick a few times.

 

Adding my own dick to my pumping fist seemed to take him by surprise and his hands circled my shoulders before creeping up the back of my shirt again. Ray pushed me down to kiss me, holding the back of my head and replacing a hand on the small of my back to aid my thrusting hips. I broke off from kissing, needing to bite my lip so I didn’t moan. In a moment of genius, Ray gave me his wrist to bite and he joined on the other side of it. I was getting faster with the rhythm I’d worked up and my hand was doing the same, joined by Ray’s thrusts, creating such a build of pleasure that I wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer. He closed his eyes for a second, letting out a sigh through his nose which would have been so much louder if he’d got his mouth free. I was thankful he’d figured away to keep us both quiet, although I probably wasn’t helping by circling my tongue around the nub of his wrist bone. By then, I couldn’t figure out whose precome was coating my hand the most, neither did I care. Biting down harder, I felt myself tip over the edge and let go of the tightness and tension inside me, followed by Ray, trying to keep his quiet whine to a minimum. We both came, Ray’s stomach getting a double dose, some of it going far enough to soak a patch of his shirt.

“Use it.” He huffed, trying to get his breath back. I did as he said, cleaning my hand on his shirt and getting him to take it off so I could mop up his stomach. I tucked him back into his boxers before doing the same to myself and then I lay back down on his chest.

 

We kissed lazily and I smiled into the side of his face.

“I love you.” I whispered.

“I love you too.” He replied, lighting up the bunk alarmingly with his beaming smile. I tangled my fingers up in his hair for one more kiss. “Get back to your bunk before we fall asleep like this.” He urged. I rolled my eyes at him and shuffled back a bit, holding up his wrist to run my thumb over our teeth marks. I kissed it gently.

“Sorry I bit so hard. Please hide that in the morning.” I apologised.

“It’s okay; I did it too. I’ve got my hoodie anyway, don’t worry.” I nodded and squeezed his hand, backing out of the bunk with a copy of Ray’s infectious smile spread across my face. Hurrying back into my bunk, I shoved my pants back on and got under the cover, drawing the curtain as quietly as possible.

 

Needless to say, I didn’t sleep much. I did manage to drift off eventually, but it wasn’t long before I heard the guys’ footsteps walking up and down the bus. Being properly woken up by Ray pulling the curtain back and greeting me happily cancelled out the lack of sleep. Glad to see that the teeth marks on his wrist were barely visible anymore, I crawled out of my bed and stood for a good stretch. Looking round for the others, I saw the bathroom door close and I could hear my brother sketching frantically in the seating area further down the bus. I took my chance and stole a peck on the lips from Ray and wound my arms around his neck, hugging him while he placed his hands on my waist. The butterflies in my stomach told me we’d succeeded in being quiet enough not to wake the others, and I let go of Ray, walking in to sit by my brother like I wasn’t keeping anything from him. My secret smirks over to Ray made him smile into the bowl he was eating breakfast from. Nothing could take that feeling of pure happiness away, and I was going to make damn sure of it.


End file.
